De La Vie Sur Grand Line
by Cristelia
Summary: Moments de vie, de larmes, de joie. Qu'ils soient pirates, marines ou simples citoyens. Ils se rencontrent et partagent des instants, spectaculaires ou anodins, éphémères ou éternels. Tout les personnages, mais pas de OC. Certains peuvent paraître OOC, et les situations seront parfois totalement en UA.
1. Chapter 1

**PRIME**

Quand Robin découvrit sa nouvelle prime à Water Seven, elle sourit et se sentit heureuse. Non parce que la photo montrait la jeune femme qu'elle était et non plus une petite fille; ou bien parce que sa prime avait augmentait (d'un seul million mais tout de même) prouvant au monde sa force.

Non, si elle souriait, c'était parce que la Marine venait sans le vouloir de confirmer que désormais, Nico Robin méritait sa place dans ce monde et de se battre pour sa survie: Il venait de la désigner comme membre définitif de l'équipage pirate de Monkey D. Luffy.

A partir de maintenant, elle vivrait pour Ohara, pour que leur sacrifice ne soit pas inutile, et surtout pour ses précieux Nakamas.

* * *

**DETTES DE VIE**

Nami n'aimait que l'argent et les mandarines, tout le monde le savait. Et elle finirait certainement en enfer comme disait Zoro. Mais, tout l'équipage connaissait aussi la vérité derrière les dettes qu'elle leur infligeait. Et çà, c'était un sujet tabou.

Parce que l'argent était ce qui avait toujours déterminé la vie des personnes qu'elle aimait. Bellemère était morte par manque d'argent et préférant le donner à ses filles pour qu'elles survivent. La vie des habitants de Cocoyashi avait dépendu de l'argent qu'elle réussirait à voler.

Depuis, Nami rattachait l'argent à toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour elle. Elle pouvait trouver n'importe quel prétexte: S'être perdu (Zoro); Avoir agit comme un imbécile (Luffy, Chopper, Ussop); N'être qu'un pervers (Sanji, Franky, Brook); Dire des choses trop effrayantes (Robin); L'avoir traité de monstre/sorcière/démon (Zoro, Ussop)... Tout était une bonne raison pour augmenter leur dette.

Mais Nami avait mis les choses au clair: ils devraient lui rembourser l'argent, peu importe les moyens et le temps qu'il leur faudra. Alors, lorsque Nami criait en plein combat mortel: **«Vous n'avait pas intérêt à mourir tant que vous ne m'avait pas remboursé mon argent!»; **Ils savaient qu'elle n'éprouvait pas de la cupidité mais de la peur. La peur de voir d'autres personnes si chères à ses yeux mourir, peur d'être à nouveau seule.

Alors, quand elle augmentait leur dette ou les menaçait de le faire, ils râlaient en apparence mais se sentaient soulagés et confiant. Parce que dans ce cas, cela signifiait que Nami les aimaient toujours autant et continuait à croire en eux. C'était leur promesse. Leur promesse de vivre et de lui prouver que cette argent qu'elle ne verrait sûrement jamais n'était pas la seule chose qui les gardait en vie. La promesse qu'elle était leur Nakama et qu'ils survivraient pour elle.

* * *

**FAMILLE ET JUSTICE**

Ils étaient la famille la plus incroyable que l'on puisse trouver. On pouvait même croire, qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient liés d'une quelconque manière. Mais ils se ressemblaient aussi, bien plus que l'on pouvait penser.

Monkey D. Garp était le héros de la Marine, combattant les plus grands pirates et s'étant maintes fois opposé à Gol D. Roger, dans sa propre vision de la justice.

Monkey D. Dragon était le chef des révolutionnaires, l'homme le plus recherché du monde. Il se battait pour sauver des pays de ce gouvernement corrompu, rendant sa propre justice.

Monkey D Luffy était un pirate, le plus loufoque que l'on puisse trouver. Et sa justice à lui, était que quiconque s'en prendrait à ses amis devrait subir les conséquences. Déclarer la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial à Enies Lobby pour Robin, frapper un Tenryubito pour libérer Caimie et venger la blessure d'Hachi, envahir Impel Down puis prendre part à la guerre à Marine Ford pour sauver Ace, combattre des Capitaines Corsaires pour venir en aide à Vivi ou d'autres... Luffy ne se préoccupait pas de la portée et des conséquences de ses actes. Car c'était son propre sens de la justice.

Tout les trois avaient une vision du bien et du mal parfaitement bien définie et différente. Mais s'il y avait quelque chose qui les réunissait c'était la famille: Luffy ne pouvait se résoudre à se battre contre son grand-père malgré leur statut d'ennemis. Garp était dans la même situation, n'arrêtant pas Luffy à Water Seven et étant même heureux de le voir s'échapper. Dragon n'est peut-être pas en très bon terme avec Garp et n'a jamais vraiment parler à Luffy, il n'en viendra pas moins à le sauver à Loguetown et accepter son choix pour la piraterie.

Parce que même dans des camps différents et des visions de la justice différentes, ils avaient la même résolution: Leur lien du sang serait plus important que tout autre, et ils feraient n'importe quoi pour le prouver.


	2. Chapter 2

**L'IRONIE DU DESTIN**

C'était ce que Smoker craignait le plus. Il préférerait se jeter dans la mer que de devoir subir _ça_. Les remontrances et les punitions que pouvaient lui donner ses supérieurs n'étaient rien du tout comparé à _ça: _Monkey D. Luffy qui lui parlait de ses problèmes personnels.

Mais c'était quoi son délire à cet idiot de pirate de lui taper la discute en plein milieu de leur combat? Qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire des affaires de cœur de son ennemi? Il le prenait pour son confident ou quoi? Est-ce qu'il avait une tête de psychologue lui? Et ben, non!

Il grogna tout en esquivant de justesse un coup de poing. Bon sang, comment ce gamin pouvait blablater et se battre en même temps?

- **"Et là elle m'a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'occuper de moi, alors que d'habitude elle est toujours avec moi quoi qu'il arrive! Et quand j'en ai parlé à Robin et Nami elles ont dit que..."**

- **"Oh, Mugiwara! Arrête un peu de parler et bats-toi!"**

- **"Mais l'enfumé! Tu comprends pas qu'Hancock est malade depuis plus d'une semaine et que je sais pas quoi faire? Elle passe son temps au toilettes, c'est ennuyeux à force. Et puis Robin et Nami ont dit cette phrase bizarre comme quoi elle allait bientôt me ressembler à manger pour deux. J'y comprends rien moi, il y a quoi de mal à manger beaucoup?"**

Smoker fronça les sourcils et réfléchit quelques secondes. Et là, il comprit. Il blêmit et ses cigares tombèrent de sa bouche. Il s'arrêta sous le choc et Luffy fit de même en voyant que son adversaire ne bougeait plus et restait la bouche ouverte.

- **"Vice-Amiral Smoker!",** crièrent plusieurs soldats qui observaient, de très très loin bien évidement, le combat. **"Vous êtes blessé, il vous faut de l'aide de la part du QG?"**

- **"Hein? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe l'enfumé?"** Dit Luffy en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- **"…"**

- **"Au fait je voulais savoir..."**

- **"NOOOON! Hors de question! Tu m'entends Mugiwara? Il est absolument hors de question que tu me demandes de prendre soin de ton môme, compris?"**

Il refusait. Tout mais pas _çà_. C'est comme si l'histoire se répétait. Le Seigneur des pirates qui confit la vie de son enfant à son plus grand ennemi de la Marine, un Vice-Amiral avec qui il s'est en quelque sorte lié d'amitié. Il y avait déjà eu Gol D. Roger et Monkey D. Garp. Alors pourquoi est-ce que maintenant il devrait y avoir Monkey D. Luffy et lui? Il s'imaginait déjà en train de tenir dans ses bras un bébé brun qui rigolerait comme un bien heureux, ou plutôt comme son père.

Et le pire? C 'est qu'il accepterait. Si Mugiwara lui demandait vraiment, Smoker respecterait la volonté de son ennemi. Parce que lui aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un profond respect pour ce pirate qui avait su se hisser au plus haut sommet de la hiérarchie pirate.

Mais pourquoi il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui?

- **"Hein? De quoi? Quel môme? Quelqu'un a un enfant?"**

Smoker sentit une puissante migraine prendre lieu dans sa tête. Foutu destin qui n'avait décidément pas fini de se moquer de lui. Vivement que ce combat se termine et qu'il puisse se réconforter avec une bonne bouteille de saké.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Les rires de Nami et Robin semblaient ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter sous les yeux confus de leur capitaine. Luffy croisa les bras et pencha la tête sur le côté mais resta, chose inouïe, silencieux. C'est finalement à bout de souffle que les deux femmes reprirent place sur les chaises installées sur le pont du Thousand Sunny, réprimant les gloussements qui menaçaient de refaire surface.

- **"Luffy, tu … lui as vraiment dit ça?"** Demanda Nami, avec un sourire béat collée sur le visage.

- **"Ben oui."**

- **"Je n'ose imaginer tout le bazar que cela a dut provoquer au Quartier générale de la Marine lorsqu'ils l'ont appris."** Dit Robin avec un petit rire.

- **"Mais c'est quoi le problème à la fin! Je comprend pas, c'est bien vous pourtant qui m'avez dit que cela pouvait arriver à n'importe qui, non?"**

- **"Pas d'inquiétudes à avoir Capitaine. Il se peut juste que tes paroles soient interprétées, disons, différemment."**

- **"Hein?"**

- **"Robin, tu crois que la prochaine fois que l'on croise Smoker, il faudra lui dire qu'Hancock avait juste une petite gastro?"**

Deux regards complices se croisent, et d'une même voix:

- **"Non, c'est plus drôle comme ça."**


	3. Chapter 3

**UN SIMPLE MERCI**

_Merci_

Pour beaucoup ce n'était rien, juste un mot anodin, mais pour eux il prenait un sens plus profond.

_Merci_

C'est ce que Luffy lui cria, le sourire au lèvre, un bras autour de ses épaules, avant de l'entraîner pour prendre part à la fête.

_Merci_

Ussop et Chopper le hurlèrent, gigotants, dansants autour de lui, et après avoir manqué de le faire tomber sous leurs assauts, ils rejoignirent l'euphorie générale qui avait saisit la fête.

_Merci_

Zoro, Sanji et Robin le dirent doucement mais chacun avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, l'âme apaisée d'avoir pus, enfin, prononcer ce mot à son attention.

_Merci_

Franky et Brook le chantèrent avec sincérité et émotion, le visage en larmes mais le cœur empreint de joie, alors qu'ils saisissaient leurs guitare et accentuaient l'ambiance festive.

_Merci_

Le magnifique sourire de Nami pouvait remplacer n'importe quelle discours en cet instant, alors que les yeux pétillants elle se posta à ses côtés et trinqua leur chopes d'alcool l'une contre l'autre.

_Merci_

Trafalgar Law ne s'attendait pas avoir à l'entendre de la part de l'équipage des Mugiwaras. Il n'avait agit que par souci d'honneur, non parce qu'il espérait quoique ce soit en retour. Mais voilà, l'étrange sensation qu'il commençait à ressentir lui disait que s'il n'avait pas agit comme il l'avait fait il aurait tout simplement regretté de ne pouvoir vivre cet instant en leur compagnie.

* * *

Plusieurs heures après avoir réussis à s'enfuir de l'enfer qu'était devenu Punk Hazard, les équipages des Hearts Pirates et des Mugiwaras célébrèrent toute la nuit leur alliance et leur joie à l'idée de pouvoir collaborer. Pour certains leur raison était totalement futile. Des pirates ennemis n'avaient pas à se conduire ainsi, même s'ils étaient alliés et redevables l'un envers l'autre. La confiance ne pouvant avoir sa place entre eux.

Mais eux s'en moquaient. Car s'ils célébraient leur alliance, ils accomplissaient aussi une promesse pleine d'espoir pour le futur, portée par ce simple mot:

_Merci_


End file.
